


Two Sugars, Right?

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [17]
Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coffee Shops, I love him, M/M, Pete has it baaaaad, they're probably like. 15? small., what a gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek's memorized Pete's order, and Pete thinks they should hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sugars, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. "It's two sugars, right?"
> 
> MY KIDS. listen. I love them. they're important to me.

Pete wasn’t sure when ditching the Village Inn in favor for the Tweak’s coffee shop became routine, or when the snickers from his (asshole) friends had stopped (or at least slowed down), but there he was, holed up in one of the booths near the back of the shop for the umpteenth time that month, during a time he’d usually be talking about shit poetry and awful gossip with the others.

Tweek had began to expect his presense, too. About four minutes after he had stepped inside, Tweek slid into the opposite side of the booth, letting out a stuttery breath.

“Greetings.” Pete dog-eared the page in his book, looking up at the messy-haired boy.

“Hh-hi.” Tweek responded, bringing his hands up to pop his knuckles and play with a straw wrapper.

“Slow day?” Pete asked as he set the book down, glancing around the shop.

“So slow, Jesus Christ. You’re like, the- the first customer we’ve had in hours.” One hand left the wrapper and flew up to thread itself in Tweek’s blond curls. “God, but there’s- there’s still so much to do? I mean, I’m on, I’m on break right now but I have to sweep the front and bus tables and do dishes after. Oh. Jesus. I guess I should take your order? I can do that now I guess. If you want. Your usual, yeah? It’s two sugars, right?” As Tweek rattled on, Pete allowed a small smile to grace his features. (God, he hated his smile. All crooked, yellow teeth.) (And smiling _so_ wasn’t goth. Shut up.)

“Two sugars.” Pete confirmed. As Tweek slowed down, he smiled back. (All off-white teeth, straighter than Pete’s but far from perfect.) (“Cavities are death,” Tweek had told him once, “fuck that.”)

Honestly, Tweek had a way of making his chest feel light. God. This fucker.

“I, I’ll go. Get that for you.” He nodded to himself, then pushed himself up from the booth and disappeared into the back.

Within a few minutes, Tweek returned with a mug of coffee. He twitched and nearly dropped it, but placed it down in front of Pete before allowing himself back onto the bench.

Pete nodded his head and mumbled a small thanks as he brought the hot pink mug to his lips. The two settled in, Tweek fiddling with wrappers and Pete slowly downing his drink.

“Do you want to come over after work?” Pete asked as he set the cup down. Tweek paused for a moment, then brought his thumb up to chew on.

“I mean, I gotta work l-late tonight? I gotta clean shit. I don’t- I dunno?” He rambled, biting down on his thumb midway. “I’d li- I’d like too…”

“It’s not like I go to bed at nine. My statement still holds.”

The grin on Tweek’s face was, admittedly, adorable. “Yeah, then, I guess? I- I’ll probably be off at eight. I’ll need to- to ask my dad.

“Alright.” Pete smiled back, leaning into the soft cushion of the booth. “We can watch a movie and you can steal all the love and affection from my pets.”

Tweek snickered and nodded happily. “Sounds like a d- a date.” He smiled.

“A date.” Pete repeated, sipping from his coffee. “I’ll come back around 7:40?” The statement sounded more like a question. Tweek nodded quickly.

“Alright man.” He briefly before glancing up at Pete. “D’ya think it- it’d be alright if I- if I like, spent the night? Since it’s Saturday and all, I mean, I have tomorrow off. You can s-say no if you want to b- but-”

“Mom wouldn’t mind.” Pete leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. “I don’t hafta work until four, so it’d be fine with me.” He smiled more than he was willing to admit.

“Nice, okay.” Tweek wiggled out of the seat and stood up, looking happier than he did when Pete first arrived. “Breaks over. I g- I gotta get to work.” Pete nodded and Tweek readjusted his brown apron. “7:40?” He chirped.

“7:40.” Pete grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> i love giving the goth kids pink cups i'm so glad it's happened in canon


End file.
